Neko's and Kitsune's (A Youko Story)
by The Gothic Goddess of Night
Summary: Read the exciting adventure's of Akane, a trouble making Cat Demon thief, as she causes Youko & his group lots of trouble!


╯✰╰| Nekos and Kitsunes |╯✰╰

Name: Akane (Deep Red)

Age: 150 Demon Years, 18 Human Years

Occupation: Thief/Bomb Expert

Height: 5'5''

Weight: About 100 lbs.

Race: Neko

Habits: Blowing things/people she dislikes up, B-&-E, Decoding, Hobbies: Blowing things up for fun, creating new bombs, finding new places to steal from, expanding her collection (of stolen goods),

Favorite Saying(s): "Thieving is a blast!" _*Throws bomb*_ (;D) , "Well that's/your depressing." (-.-), "Meow!" (:3),

Talents/Skills: B-n-E, making bombs, getting accurate information, decoding, finding information on people of interest, causing trouble, escaping

Weapons: Bombs (explosive, poison, smoke, time), Poison Powders, Kunai and Claws

Personality: carefree, sarcastic, playful, sneaky, easily amused, independent, sly, smart, mischievous, sometimes serious (Just Like A Cat :3)

⊰❀⊱✿⊰⊱⊰❀⊱✿⊰⊱{ ｡◕‿◕｡ }⊰⊱✿⊰❀⊱⊰⊱✿⊰❀⊱ | ⊰❀⊱✿⊰⊱⊰❀⊱✿⊰⊱{ ｡◕‿◕｡ }⊰⊱✿⊰❀⊱⊰⊱✿⊰❀⊱

Chapter 1 Fox Meets Cat

Narrator:

_An explosion goes off on the top floor of a mansion, somewhere in the Demon World. Alarms blare, sirens sound and...someone is laughing?_

⊰❋⊱ Akane's POV ⊰❋⊱

"Ha ha. This was more fun than I though it would be!" said Akane running through the, now, collapsing building. _*Giggle*_ " Hn, Ha!" laughed Akane as she jumped and flipped in the air while throwing another bomb.**_ "This way!" "Stop her she's getting away!" "Don't let her escape!"_** yelled the many voices of the guards that Akane had snuck past.

"Hn fools," scoffed Akane with a smirk, standing by a charred wall. "you won't catch me like that." Akane smirked "Nor will you get these back!" Akane laughed as she held up the priceless gems that she had just stolen. "What's so funny?" asked a deep voice behind her. Out of instinct, Akane spun around, claws extended only to gasp as someone caught her wrist.

"Hn, figures you'd show up." said Akane as she saw who snuck up on her. "I don't believe I've met you." said the fox demon as he released Akane's wrist. "Yeah, well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really must get going. I have places to go, things to steal, stuff to blow up." said Akane walking past the fox. "Hold it." said the fox grabbing Akane's tail. Akane hissed and spun around, claws extended. Only to have her wrist was caught once again.

"Who are you?" asked the fox releasing her wrist again. Akane sighed in frustration. "If you must know. My name is Ak-" **"There she is!"** yelled one of the guards.** "And she's working with Yoko!"** yelled another. "I am not!" yelled Akane, childishly. She sighed before turning her attention back to the fox. "Well like I said," Started Akane turning to leave. "I must be going." Akane then grabbed one of her black colored, smoke bombs and threw it to the ground. Black smoke-filled the air, making everyone near the bomb cough. Akane then threw another exploding bomb at the wall, making a gaping hole. Akane's laugh echoed through the room as she make her explosive escape.

⊱✿⊰ Yoko POV ⊱✿⊰

_*Cough**Cough* 'Who was that?'_ Thought Yoko as the smoke cleared. **"She's escaped!" "Damn it." "Get him before he escapes too!"** yelled the guards. Yoko growled, irritated. "It doesn't matter." mumbled Yoko to himself. "Let's go." said Kuronue clamping a hand on Yoko's shoulder. Yoko nodded and called for everyone to retreat through the slowly crumbling wall. Escaping through the same hole Akane had used.

_Fast Forward A Little_

_╯╰ Yoko's Hide-Out ╯╰_

⊱✿⊰ Yoko POV ⊱✿⊰

"You wanna figure who she is, don't you?" asked Kuronue, lounging around in an expensive looking chair. "Yes." said Yoko pacing in front on Kuronue. "I'd like to know how she keeps getting to our locations before us." said Yoko in thought. "Alright, you heard him." said Kuronue to some bandits that were sitting around. They got up and left the room to try and figure out who the mysterious cat demon was.

_╯╰ Akane's Hide-Out ╯╰_

_⊰❋⊱ Akane POV ⊰❋⊱_


End file.
